mystiqueislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Violet
Smoothie, labeled '''Violet '''is a contestant on Mystique Island who was placed on team Red. Personality Even though she is a Smoothie, she prefers to be called Violet instead. As similar as her name might say, she is somewhat violent and manipulative towards her teammates. She has so much focus in the game, that sometimes she forgets how to treat other people. Violet might be seen as the stereotypical antagonist, even though she often gets critized as being a cliché. Coverage One Dull Island Violet is the fifth contestant to arrive on Dull Island. As Mick tries to confront her, she quickly ignores him, trying to look in another direction as she passes him. While walking, Violet gets immediately annoyed when she is greeted by a cheerful Glasses. Just a moment after, after Blueberry arrives, he tries to flirt with her and Glasses, only to recieve a punch from Violet. Later, Violet meets up with Glasses, Crayon, Scroll and Lip Gloss where they introduce themselves. She reveals herself being a Smoothie, but prefer to call herself Violet. Lip Gloss then stars questioning her name, only to get hit by the annoying Violet shortly. Coincidentally, she accidentally gets hit by Nacho's soccer ball. During the challenge, Violet gets annoyed by how Crayon gets nervous and hesitates about competing in the challenge. Violet responds that everyone has to do the challenge, and asks her back if she wants to lose the challenge. Violet forces her to jump, which does not please Banana, who coughs at her and tries to get her attention. Before she turns around she yells out loudly "Does it look like we need help then?!". When they stare at each other, it becomes silent for a second, which feels awkward for Violet, so she quickly dives into the water as well. She manages to swim rapidly across the water, passes Crayon and ends up winning an immunity ticket for being the first member on team Red for completing the challenge, much to Crayon's disappointment. Violet then claims that Crayon will thank her later, which makes her comment on her bossiness. Angrily, Violet tells Crayon to shut it. When Banana kicks Lip Gloss across the water, she accidentally headbutts Violet, making her accidentally get hit the second time. Moments after, she screams out that Banana's jump isn't far enough to pass the mud pool. Team Red ends up winning the challenge, and Violet apologizes to Crayon for forcing her to jump. Right after, she confronts Glasses and Lip Gloss, telling them her that she's still mad about what happened during the challenge. She still wants Crayon gone. During Violet's confessional, she comments on how the shows still sucks, only to get hit for the third time by a falling brick. Trivia *She gets hit by karma quite often, due to her mean actions. *Despite revealing that she's a Smoothie, it is still unknown what kind of flavor(s) she consists of. Gallery Violet 1.jpg|Violets Arrival Violet 2.jpg|Glasses greeting Violet Violet 3.jpg|Violet unimpressed with Blueberry's flirting. Violet 5.jpg|Standing with Glasses,Crayon,Scroll,Lip Gloss. Violet 6.jpg|Hitting Lip Gloss after she mispronounces her name. Violet 7.jpg|Both are hit by Nacho's soccer ball. Violet 8.jpg|Violet angrily forces Crayon to jump... Violet 9.jpg|...which doesn't please Banana Violet 10.jpg|Both give eachover blank looks Violet 11.jpg|Which causes Violet to dash off the cliff. Violet 12.jpg|Violet swimming Violet 13.jpg|Violet happily receiving a immunity pass,much to Crayons disappointment. Violet 14.jpg|Violet yelling at Crayon Violet 15.jpg|Getting hit the second time by Lip Gloss Violet 16.jpg|"No! That's not far enough!" Violet 17.jpg|Violet "apologises" to Crayon. Violet 18.jpg|Violet complains that "nice little daddy's girls are sooo annoying!" Violet 19.jpg|"That's why I want her gone!" Violet 20.jpg|Friends with Lip Gloss and Glasses "for now". Violet 21.jpg|Commenting that the show sucks... Violet 22.jpg|...which results in her getting hit the third time by a brick.